Waiting is Painful so come back to Me, my bloody Yui Volume:RaitoxYui
by StrawberrySweat
Summary: first volume: (Raito Edition) , Raito was sexually attracted to Yui when one day, Yui is taken away by Ayato, who was overcome with jealousy.While living in the forest with Ayato, Raito finds them in the forest they were hiding in. Raito accidentally kills Yui... Just when he was falling in love with her. And so, The race of time begins... And the contestants are vampires?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning when Yui finally came home. The previous night, a few friends had asked her if she would go to the karaoke bar with them. She said yes, wanting a break from being called a "tiny bitch" and "pancake chest" from her abusive and blood thirsty house- mates. She was extremely new to this type of lifestyle, having to be raised in a church. Well, back to the story. She had a major hangover and was almost falling over by the time she got to her bed. Then, she felt a pair of cold hands on her shoulders, reaching down and pinning her hands to her back. In her current state, the petite blonde felt nothing but a faint feeling of confusion as she looked behind herself to see the sadistic Sakamaki brother, Raito, grinning behind her.

She immediately snapped awake and tried to spin around so that she was facing him. His grip tightened and Yui flinched in pain. "Bitch chan! Did you only just notice me? Nfufu your hangover must be quite bad to not notice a male in the room since your such a slut." The red head scolded her with fake strictness. "Well... Bitch chan, you owe me. You did promise me that you would spend the night with me didn't you?" Yui, having absolutely no recollection of this, began to protest. "R-Raito kun! I said no s-such thing and your hurting me! Please let g-" "Oh I'm hurting you am I? You sound so sexy when you just whine in pain... Well no wonder you turn me on. Your such a slut you probably know what type of guy likes what type of behavior right? Nfufu And here you're telling me you "said no such thing" Then the sadistic red head let out a laugh.

"So, how should we settle this? Ne, Bitch chan, the choice is yours! See I'm so nice, I even allow you to choose how you like to be done." Yui stammered "D-done?! What are you talking about? I-I never agree-" Yui was cutoff by Raito giving her a passionate kiss, then slipping his hands into her shirt. "Nfufu new lesson of the day, Bitch chan. This is called make up sex... Got it?".

He began to lick her neck than sank his fangs in, all the while rubbing his fingers onto her opening through her skirt. "St-stop! Ngghh.." Yui exclaimed. She was getting used to his normally perverted self, but this was completely different! She pushed him away and scurried further up the bed, father away from his grip. "Haha Bitch chan, your acting out your role perfectly! This love-hate relationship... Mmmmgh it really turns me on Bitch chan!" He then walked slowly to the side of the bed next to her and pushed her down. He undid her bow and used it to tie her hands together behind her back. "Mm this sight makes me hard bitch chan! You really are a skilled slut!" He then moaned and unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it to the side. He unclipped her bra and said, " you know, Ayato was wrong. You are actually quite well stacked here!" He licked her nipple, causing her to shiver with fear.

"Stop! Help!" Yui screamed. Raito only laughed. "No one is gonna save you bitch chan." He then pulled her skirt off. He unbuttoned his pants and laid them next to her. "Since your such a slut I will allow you to take off my underwear. Don't worry I'll remove yours while you're at it. And if you don't, I will drain you until you are nothing but a corpse. Deal? Heh" he sounded as sadistic and as threatening as ever, so Yui grimaced and began to pull off his boxers.

"That's a good girl." He grinned and moaned as he took her panties off. His large length was now exposed, as was her small pussy. He smiled and said "since its your first time, I'll allow you to ride me first." He positioned her opening right on top of his hard and large dick. "Oh bitch chan... I wonder if it will ft? Nfufu ahaha" he began to push Yui down onto his gigantic length and Yui screamed "ST-STOP!" She moaned as the whole length went in. She could hear the juices he and her had produced, squelch as he moved her faster. Then, without even the noise of a door opening, a clear prideful voice filled the gaps that even Yui's screams and Raitos moans weren't filling. "What the hell are you doing to MY chichinashi?!"

This is my second time doing a M fanfic so please enjoy... I promise it will get better! '' I wonder what will happen when that possessive sakamaki brother finds out what his triplet was doing to his belongings? /


	2. Chapter 2 Found Out

Ayato slammed the door open and barged into the room. He immediately saw what Raito was doing to Yui and his face went a deep red. "What the hell are you doing to what belongs to yours truly?!" He exclaimed, now walking over to the bed the two were occupying.

. Raito began to tease the Red head. " Aw, Ayato, did you want to have a party with Bitch chan too? I'm afraid you've become quite the party pooper. Nfufu." Ayato got even redder and seeing the tears on Yui's face made him even angrier. He pushed Yui off of Raito and landed a punch to Raito's jaw. Raito simply smirked. "Is that all you can deliver to someone who's been through as much pain as me?" Ayato grinned and said "I would say I'm afraid not... But I'm not the one who should be afraid."

Yui stood up from the place she landed and quickly grabbed a towel she had left previously. She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the hall. "Oof" she landed into Subaru Sakamaki! Oh no, she thought. Their first meeting hadn't gone so well... And now seeing her on the run?! In a towel?! What he must have thought of her. He looked her up and down and asked "Tch, are you on the run? Did Raito do something to you?" He then spotted the cum dripping down her leg and the tears in her eyes. "Look, I'm not trying to help you or anything but just go clean yourself up. I'll guard the door."

Yui immediately felt grateful to this normally violent vampire and ran down the corridor to the closest washroom. She began thinking to herself..." Should I have saved Raito? I mean he did help me with a few things before like... Um ... The positive girl was losing herself in thought when she heard a sharp rap at the door. "Tch, AREN'T YOU DONE YET?! So unbelievably bothersome." Yui knew that this was simply the regular Subaru kun kicking in, so she changed quickly and began to turn the doorknob when...

I'm sorry about that last chapter... Did it advance too fast? I think it did... Too fast for sex I suppose.. I felt a little sick when I read it so... Sorry about that

~StrawberrySweat


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh shhh... Don't say a word." A pair of surprisingly cold and pale hands clasped around Yui's mouth. She swiveled around to try and get a good look of her captor, perhaps... Even to get free. But she had learnt that what anybody around here wanted, they got. The small girl struggled.. Kicked behind her, even biting the hand clasped around her lips so tightly to no avail. Suddenly, a cloth was pressed against her mouth, a fume entering her nostrils... Yui's hands grabbed blindly, her legs giving in to the toxin... Clearing her mind so quickly... It almost felt...

"Good. Good. Can you hear my voice? Ugh.. You humans are all so weak..." Yuiwoke up suddenly, to a tall figure standing above her- Slap. "Wake up already, tiny boobs. God, you've been out for days... How long did you want me to wait..." The usually sharp and demanding voice, seemed strained... Raspy and oddly... Dry. "Ayato.. Ayato-kun! Umm umm... How did I get here? Why are you here? What happened-" Yui's small voice, was cut off by a hand slamming her to wall."You...you bitch... I need some of this..." He ripped and tore off Yui's dirtied pink top, forcing her arms behind her. "What... What are you doing?!" Yui pushed at Ayato's chest, straining her neck away from his fangs... Coming closer by every second. "What are you good for? Tch. Stupid..." His fangs tore into Yui's pale skin... Pushing their way into her vein...

"Stop! Please... Please.. You've taken too-" Ayato pushed Yui away, banging his head against the wall, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. "I... Don't want anybody else's... Yui... Yui... I only want you... Yours... All of you... You're mine!" Ayato reached towards Yui's hair, before a sharp knock came at the door. Ayato turned away from Yui, hesitantly twisting the door knob... "You better give back my little bitch-chan, A~yato-kun!"


End file.
